


Amour Fou

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mates, Soul Bond, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Drago est un Veela. Son Compagnon est malheureusement Franck Londubat et il est fou.





	Amour Fou

**Beta :** _Ours en Peluche_

**Disclaimer:**  Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture !!

**~.~**

**Amour Fou**

**~.~**

 

Drago regarda tendrement l'être devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il était si beau, si…

 

Si…

 

Si rien. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était fort, courageux, timide ou intrépide. Il ne savait rien de lui. Même en passant quasiment tout son temps avec lui, il ne pouvait le connaître.

 

Drago sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il n'essaya pas de les retenir, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Depuis son anniversaire où il avait reçu son héritage de Veela, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer, de joie au début et de tristesse maintenant.

 

Il avait été excité comme une puce toute la semaine avant son anniversaire. Il allait enfin savoir qui était son âme sœur, qui était la personne qu'il aimerait et avec qui il passerait le restant de ses jours en l'aimant chaque jour un peu plus. Son père l'avait réprimandé plusieurs fois pour son trop grand enthousiasme qui n'allait pas à un Malefoy. Drago savait que son père n'était pas vraiment fâché. Il le regardait souvent de façon attendrie, se remémorant sûrement son propre anniversaire où il avait lui aussi reçu son héritage.

 

Après de longues heures de souffrance, où son corps se modifiait pour faire naître les ailes dans son dos. Les ailes étaient la partie du corps la plus importante d'un Veela. C'était grâce à elles que les Veelas reconnaissaient leur âme sœur. En effet, elles étaient particulièrement sensibles à la magie, ce qui permettait aux Veelas de repérer leur Compagnon. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les Veelas ne pouvaient pas trouver leur Compagne avant leur anniversaire.

 

Quand les ailes déchirèrent enfin son dos, il ne put s'empêcher malgré la douleur de pleurer de joie. Il sentait dans son coeur le battement du coeur de son âme sœur. Son Amour était vivant et avait atteint sa majorité. Sa principale crainte était écartée. Il avait eu peur qu'à son héritage il se rende compte que son âme sœur était morte. Il n'aurait pas survécu.

 

Après avoir rangé ses ailes, il courut rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle en leur sautant dans les bras. Ses parents le prirent dans les bras, heureux et soulagés.

 

Sa joie se ternie au fil du temps. Son Compagnon restait désespérément introuvable. Il avait visité de nombreuses fois tous les ministères et écoles magiques, sans le moindre succès. Le désespoir le prit et même les encouragements répétés de ses parents ne lui permirent pas de sortir de sa dépression.

 

Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard qu'il trouva son Compagnon.

 

C'était après la bataille finale entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Le côté de la lumière avait gagné. Bien qu'étant des Mangemorts, la famille Malefoy pour son rôle dans la bataille avait été remerciée et graciée par le Sauveur. Ils avaient donc pu recevoir des soins décents à l'hôpital St Mangouste. C'est là qu'il se réveilla, entouré de ses parents après s'être évanoui, épuisé. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'une délicieuse odeur l'envahit.

 

Il se leva aussitôt, oubliant complètement la douleur de ses blessures, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la personne qui sentait si bon. Son père, qui avait reconnu les symptômes, empêcha toute personne d'interrompre son parcourt. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait la joie augmenter un peu plus. Enfin, après tout ce temps, il allait le rencontrer.

 

Il entra dans une salle et il le vit. Son Compagnon, son tendre compagnon. La joie et l'amour embrassèrent son cœur.

 

Sa joie ne fut que de courte durée. Son Compagnon hurlait de douleur et de désespoir. Drago se précipita à son chevet, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la réalité de la situation.

 

Son Compagnon était Franck Londubat.

 

Il était à l'étage des maladies incurables de l'esprit.

 

Son Compagnon était fou.

 

Il s'effondra au sol, en pleurs. Il voulait croire que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il sentait au fond de lui que tout cela n'était que trop réel. Il leva les yeux vers ses parents en cherchant du réconfort. Il les vit affalés contre le mur, se serrant l'un contre l'autre en pleurant. L'étiquette des Malefoy n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, ils n'avaient que trop bien compris la situation.

 

Depuis ce jour, les larmes n'avaient plus quitté les joues de Drago. Les médicomages avaient été formels, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il y ait une amélioration de son état. L'esprit de Franck était brisé à jamais. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral était qu'Augusta, la mère de Franck, lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas vécu ainsi pendant toutes les années où il était à l'hôpital. Ce n'était qu'à la mort de Neville, un an avant la bataille finale, que l'état s'était dégradé.

 

Son Compagnon était totalement amorphe et n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, à part dans des rares moments où il sortait de son apathie pour hurler de toutes ses forces. Drago détestait ces moments, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser son âme sœur. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Franck ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

 

Drago passait tout son temps avec son Compagnon à s'occuper de lui, le laver, lui donner à manger ou simplement à le caresser. Peu importe le nombre de supplications de sa mère, il refusait de quitter son amour. Son père venait souvent lui rendre visite. Il s'asseyait dans un coin et lui donnait silencieusement une présence réconfortante. Il savait qu’aucun mot ne soulagerait son fils.

 

A part la beauté physique, Drago ne pouvait définir son amour. Il n'aimait rien de ce qu'il connaissait de son Compagnon. Il ne connaissait que la souffrance et le désespoir de Franck. Quel genre de personne il serait s'il aimait cela ?

 

Drago s'allongea délicatement auprès de son Compagnon et s'endormi avec une pensée.

 

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'aimer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et ne jamais pouvoir espérer être aimé en retour.

 .

**Fin**

 .

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._


End file.
